My Name is Abunai
by thesalsagamer396
Summary: The story of the aftermath of the unwritten final battle between Seth and Horus. Not much else.
1. Abandoned

It was the aftermath of the final battle. The last I remember is going head-on right at my worst enemy. The end of a war between me and him that no one thought would ever end. It ended in front of the Scales of Truth. And I had woken up. Surely I had won...

I look over to my right and find a child clad in black, had dead white skin, black hair, and ears that appeared to be that of a black jackal. He was lying on the ground, either dead or passed out. He must be the embalmer. But he looked so...young. So...human. What happened...?

I look over to my left, and I see a green-haired child marginally younger than the other child. He was clad in a darker green suit, He seemed to be emanating a bright aura, like the sun. He, too, was lying on the ground, but the color of his skin clearly showed he was alive. No...It can't be...

All of me was in pain. I couldn't move. I couldn't even call out to the children. What was I to do?! I couldn't do anything!

Then, the jackal boy opened his eyes. he looked at me, rather confused. He sat up and crawled over to me.

"Seth? Is that you?! What happened?!" He looked over to the green-haired boy. "Him, too?! What's going on?!" Then he covered his mouth, absolutely startled.

All I could do is give muffled answers, until eventually I could open my mouth. "Who...Who are...you...?" Then I was startled myself. My voice is like a child's!

"I'm Anubis! ...Oh don't tell me...Have I changed, too?!"

"Ch...Changed...? How have I...changed...?"

He handed me a mirror. "See for yourself."

As I looked in the mirror, I nearly fainted. I, too, was a child! I was clad in pale blue, my hair went from red to light blue, and my eyes were green and purple. Like the other two, I appeared human.

"Wh...WHAAAAT?!"

The green-haired boy finally woke up, startled by my shout. Anubis crawled over to him.

"Horus! Horus! Are you ok?!"

"A...nu...bis...? Wh...What...happened...?" His voice was in a whisper, so I doubt he realized his voice has changed.

"You tell me! The three of us have changed!"

"Th...Three...?" To this, Anubis showed me to Horus, and his eyes widened, partial with fear. I felt my face drop. I used to love it when he looked at me with fear, but for some reason,,,I just wish he wouldn't look at me like that...

"Wh...where...are...we...?" He finally spoke up to a normal level, He didn't seem startled by his voice.

"We're at the Scales of Truth." I looked behind me, and there it was. The Scales of Truth. A sight to behold, for sure.

Once again, I spoke up. "How long were we out?" I sat up, my head spinning.

"I...I honestly don't know." Anubis stood up slowly, cringing in pain. "Something's...different about this place. I sense it's more...homey than before. Like we're in a house..." He ran off. A few minutes later, he returned, panting his lunges out. "It's...an entire mansion! You guys...have GOT to check it out!"

We ran with him to the front of the "house" to confirm his claim. Indeed, when we made it to the porch, looking from our angle, it looked like the house could go on forever. We also saw someone in front of the house waiting for us. Lo and behold, it was Thoth and Ra. I was suddenly filled with a strange anger toward them that I had no way to justify.

"What do YOU two want?" My goodness, I can't believe how angry I was at them. Something my subconscious knew that my memory must have forgotten.

"Ah. You three have awakened at last. It is about time you came back to us." Thoth seemed so calm. He knew something we didn't.

"Children. As much as this breaks our hearts, you three are not permitted to leave this property." Ra actually seemed upset. "And...To make sure you don't leave..." A ray from the sun suddenly surrounded the whole area, separating us from them. "I'm sorry..."

"But sir! Why?!" Anubis sounded so distraught. He ran up to the force field (for lack of better terms), and pounded his hands against it repeatedly, each blow increasing in force.

"You three are the cause of major disasters. The endless fighting between Horus and Seth, with an end that may never come. And their battles have led them to you, Anubis. You are to watch over them and make sure they don't destroy everything,"

"But who will supervise the embalming process? I am an important supervisor!"

"Do not worry. We have made contact with the gods of other realms to aid us. It is how you have been restored. We had to make you new bodies for the three of you. It took two years each to make them. The only thing we found in the aftermath of your most recent battle is Anubis's ears."

Horus spoke up. "How long have we been out?!"

Thoth hesitated, and his face said he didn't want to admit the fact. "...Eleven years. And since we found only Anubis's ears, we made his body first. It still took two years, though. Seth was next.. Seth, your soul was starting to wither away right after, so we had to make something as fast as possible before you disappeared out of existence, So you were next. We barely made it in time. Since we were pressed for time, we took two different eye colors by accident. Hope you don't mind. And Horus...Your soul was in great shape. We were grateful for that, so we took extra care creating your body. Since no matter what we did, your powers would be too much for your body, much of it has been lost. I'm deeply sorry." I watched Horus's face drop to a variation of despair. I felt a bit sorry for him.

"Why have you revived me? Aren't I the bane of all living things?"

"Seth, there are things that happen that we don't understand. But in time, you will understand my reasons why." I don't think I could have said to argue with him. Him being Thoth and all.

Anubis finally stopped pounding on the force field. He fell to the ground, crying. Ra put a hand on the field, his faces showing vast sorrow for the boy weeping on the ground. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. For some reason, I wanted to help him. He was the embodiment of despair. He was an abandoned child who needed to know someone cared. Horus walked up to the field, face pressed against the field. "I..."

Then, two young girls walked up next to either side of Ra and Thoth. I recognized them immediately. One was Amaterasu and the other was Uke-mochi. They were Eastern gods. I watched Horus's face as he looked at Uke-mochi. His cheeks turned red. I'm guessing she noticed.

"Oh...hello...Ra-sama, may I enter for a moment." Ra allowed Uke-mochi in, and she walked up to Horus. His cheeks grew even more red. "Hey..."

"Oh uh...hey..."

"I' really sorry for you. I wish there was something that I can do."

"It...It's fine...I guess..."

"Hmmm...Oh I know!" She reached down her throat and pulled out an apple, and offered it to the young sky god.

"Oh...For me...? Thank you." His face lightened up, and he hugged her. At least someone finds this tolerable. I looked down at the boy my hand was on. He has stopped crying and was looking at Amaterasu with a certain malice that no one to this date can replicate.

"You...You caused this, didn't you? You're the one who came up with idea!"

"What?! You're crazy, Anny!"

" You despise their wars. So you thought it best to exclude us from the outside world so that no one sees us again. You're putting me under house arrest..."

"Where are you getting these ideas?!"

"The way you look at us...It tells me those things." Amaterasu said nothing. My guess is that he was correct on this. Horus looked up at Amaterasu.

"...Abunai. That is how I would describe you three. It follows you wherever you go. It's all you are, and it's all you will be. No matter what. It'll never change. Trust me."

"Abunai?" You know, I'm pretty sure that all three of us thought it was a play on Anubis's name at that moment.

"It means 'Dangerous.'"

"How am I dangerous? What have I done to deserve such a title?"

"Anny, I'm pretty sure none of the other Middle-Eastern gods could see it in you. What they can't see, we Eastern gods can. And vise versa. And what we saw within your inactive spirit was...frightening. One could say...even more so than Seth, even. I'm not even sure of it yourself..."

As far as I could believe, Anubis is the LAST person to be more frightening than me in any way. He was never really outgoing, kept quiet most of the time, and minded his own business. "What's so frightening about him? He can't even do much on his own."

"Children, it's time we've left." Ra sounded urgent to keep the conversation from continuing. Uke-mochi walked over next to Thoth. "Anubis, seeing as you're the oldest now, you're in charge. Good luck, you three." And with that, they left. Horus was still looking at the food in his hand. Anubis stood up and walked back inside. When we walked in, we found him looking at a kitchen knife. Then he took the knife, and cut across the palm of his hand, and offered me the knife.

"What's this for?"

"Well, now that we are living together, we need to make a vow." His face showed absolute seriousness. "From now on, we are brothers. We're going to shake on it."

"You're crazy."

"I don't think it's crazy." Horus took the knife and cut his hand, too. "It's clear to me we've been abandoned. We're not getting out. Never. So now we need to look out for each other..."

"...Because no one else will." I took the knife and cut my hand. Anubis took his cut hand and grabbed mine, shaking my hand. After a few seconds, he did the same for Horus. After that, Horus offered his hand to me. I knew exactly what I was about to do. I was about to make peace with my worst enemy. But I took the hand, knowing that there was no better choice.

"From now on, we're family. We're going to act like family. We will always look out for each other. We will have each other's backs. From now on...We're brothers." With that said, Anubis wrapped linen around our wounds, and we split up and proceeded to explore our new home...

...At least, Horus and I did. Anubis went back to the Scale's Room. He was always there afterwards. But sometimes, I'd catch him in the library, studying intently about strange arts and magic. The more he studied, the more he practiced. As he mastered more techniques, he became more and more bitter. He would never talk to us willingly, and when he did, it would just be him sourly spewing out orders. One day after 5,000 years of our captivity, I entered the Scale's Room because I felt upset and needed someone to talk to. I found him meditating in front of the grand scale, but nothing was happening with the scale itself.

"...The souls...they've stopped coming this way...Have you noticed, dear brother?"

"Yeah...I have...What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Meditating...tracking the souls. The gods of all regions have joined together. They have a court system...Do you think they have forgotten that we are here?" It was a heavy question. And we were equally afraid of the answer.

"...It is possible..."

"...Shou had come fifty years ago...I had met him at the porch...He had angered me...saying that it is so...So I..." He stood up and faced me. He brushed his bangs out of the way, revealing his forehead...And an eye opened! A third eye! I staggered, nearly falling back in utter terror. "I stole his eye...And I was afraid to say anything about it...But since then, I have learned much more...there are so many things I know about...I know many techniques I'm not supposed to know. Many spells that I shouldn't be capable of...I think I understand what Amaterasu meant. How frightening I can be. How dangerous I truly am..."

"Are you feeling ok? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"...With no souls coming this way...I am obsolete...I'm...worthless. Expendable. Pointless. I have no purpose..." The boy I call Big Brother fell to his knees, gently sobbing. I knelt down and put my hand on his shoulder. I remembered the day of our awakening, and I sat him up againt the scale. But just as I did, he lunged at me and tightly embraced me. "Amaterasu...why had she done this to us?! I don't know myself anymore! What have I become, my brother?!"

Horus ran into the room. "Eldist Brother? Are you alright?" He knelt beside him opposite of me. "What's wrong?" No one said anything, but I simply rubbed the back of my weeping brother. "...Do you think we'll ever be free?"

I felt grim, but I had to answer the question. "...I don't think we'll be let out. And it's impossible for us to escape on our own...We may never get out of this dreadful place...We may be left here to rot." I released Anubis and stood up. "The gods want us out of the picture. They want to forget that we existed. I can understand me and Horus because of our wars, but if they just left Anubis alone, he would be same as always. The Eastern gods saw him, and left him with us to justify their decision. They WANT us to be destructive. To be...Abunai." Anger filled me. I needed to hurt someone. Badly.

"No...why would they?! They can't forget us...No! I refuse to believe it!"

"Wake up, kid! We're not going to even be a thought in their heads at this rate!" I snapped right then and there. I was laughing hysterically. "Welcome to the reality of it! We're nothing! And you need to wake up and realize the true pain of it!" In my moment of hysteria and insanity, I gorged out Horus's eye as brutally and as slowly as I could. His screams of terror and pain filled my ears, and I felt a grin on my face that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous. I finally got the eye out, savoring the state the defenseless boy at my feet as he laid sprawled on the floor in front of me. I didn't realize the danger I was in, though.

"That is quiet enough, Seth." I turned to face Anubis, and found myself starting at his third eye. It's strange glow mesmerized me. I was unable to move. As he stepped closer, I became more frightened standing where I was. Suddenly, my mind felt like it was getting beaten repeatedly. My head was overcome with great pain. "Why don't you think about what you've done...Oh... guess it's impossible to do so when I control what you think." He chuckled. "Look at me, Seth!" I looked into his actual eyes. Never have I ever been so afraid. The boy I was looking at then was not the same boy that I comforted just a minute before. This boy was cold, ruthless, imposing. He was a cruel soul with no remorse. His slight smirk slowly grew to a sadistic grin. A sinister aura emitted from his very being. He put his hands behind his back, walked past me, and stood before the pained Horus.

"Pour soul. Pained by the choices of our superiors." He wrapped linen around his eye socket with care. He turned his attention back to me, and spoke to me from behind into my ear. I would've fainted if I had control over myself at the time. "...How pathetic. Letting the exclusion of society get to your head. Have you no dignity?"

"And...What happened...to you?!"

"It's time you truly understood what Amaterasu meant." He chuckled again, an evil, mocking chuckle. "A hidden nature of mine that not even I was aware of. A desire that cannot be satisfied with mere studies and training. A desire..to find the weaknesses of everyone, and make them suffer for it. For example, the fear you possess. I enjoy making you afraid." He wrapped his fingers around the bottom of my chin, and for the first time, I noticed his breath. It smelled like death. Like the grave. "You are powerless to stop me, Seth!" My mind suddenly started to shut down. Anubis's sadistic laughter echoed in my head as I fell and lost consciousness. It was a laugh that is etched into my mind to this day. Never have I felt so helpless and afraid.

I woke up in the basement in chains after that. Anubis eventually let me out five years later, looking like his usual calm, collective, and quiet self. Like it never happened. Like it was a nightmare...I came out a concerned and frightened boy. It would be 4,995 years until we were freed by mortal adventures, but that is a different story. When I ran outside for the first time in 10,000 years, I was confronted with none other than Ra. He explained the shield imprisoning us, saying that by our own interpretation, we have trapped ourselves. "Think of it like a grand prank," he said, or something like that. You would not believe how furious I was to hear that. 10,000 years in solitude, and they say it was a joke?! Needless to say I didn't speak to anyone for quite some time.

The whole ordeal really made me think, though. This all happened because I was angry and destructive. I didn't want to be the Seth everyone knew and hated anymore. I wanted to start anew...Well we all know how that turned out...Heh heh heh. What can I say? I love being me. It's far too much fun.

- Seth


	2. The Great Assault

_**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING PASSAGE CONTAINS EXPLICIT DETAIL ON SEXUAL AND VIOLENT MATTERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

I'm guessing by now you've read the first part of the story. Seth told it, if you recall. But now it's my turn. Seth's story has probably left a few questions in your head, and the story I'm about to tell you may or may not answer them. They may even leave you asking more questions. If they do...Good. I like making people wanting for more. Because I will never say more than what I want to say. Heh heh heh. This is going to be quite the adventure for you.

It was 5 years after our release. Since then, I have indulged in my sadistic nature as much as I could. Every opportunity, I went for it. Of course, it's tough when it doesn't work out. It makes me so angry when I don't get my way. I take out my anger and sadistic desires on the humans. And when I can't vent out my anger on people, I usually indulged in self-pleasure. Yeah you read that right. It IS what you think it is. But, playing with yourself gets old. One day I had this urge, AND I was sour that morning. I wanted to torture someone, but I needed to satisfy my urge. I asked myself, _Who, who, who has the key? Who is my prime victim of the day? _Then, it hit me...That day's victim...would be HER.

I was wandering in some woods, Strange place to look for her, but I had a premonition in my dreams she would be there. Sure enough, there she was. Sitting in a clearing was she. Amaterasu. All alone in the woods, practically begging for me to...

"Amaterasu. What brings you to the woods by yourself. Don't you know it is dangerous for a young woman such as you?"

Amaterasu stood up and faced me. "Oh! Anny! It's you...Why are here?"

"I believe I asked first."

"I'm simply meditating here. No one ever comes near this part of the woods these days."

"No one?"

"Not one soul." It was also too perfect to be true! Here was this beautiful maiden sitting in an abandoned part of the woods all on her own! All for my picking...

"Now why would you do such a risky thing?"

"Answer me first."

"I happened to be taking a leisurely stroll. But since you're here, not don't we chat and catch up on old times." I walked over and sat down next to her as she sat back down.

"You're not one to just want to chat. Especially to me."

"You don't think I'm capable of civil conversation?"

"Not with me."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

_What's so funny, Abunai? He's got a plan, I know it!_ Amaterasu...There are some things you need to wait for.

I got a little closer. "Amaterasu, I say this because I haven't had the chance to ask you..."

"And what is that?"

"Why, if you knew how frightening I was, did you insist on trapping me?"

"...I was young and afraid. I thought it was the best way to handle it. I didn't think it would cause the very thing I was afraid of. I don't think I could ever make up for it. I'm so sorry, Anubis."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it. You ruined my life!" I came a little closer, and I could see some fear showing in her eyes. Her breath began to scatter. She was trying not to breathe in. And I was enjoying every moment of it.

"W-Well what will?! What can I do to make up for it?! I'll do anything!" Well wasn't THAT an interesting outburst. She just gave me permission to do as I very well please. What a big, big mistake!

"...Anything?" I felt my signature sadistic grin grow on my face.

"Y...Yes..." Sweat started to trickle down her neck.

"...Then don't struggle." I started to undo her kimono.

"A-Anny!" She grabbed my arms. "What are you doing?!"

"You said anything. Too late to take it back, Amaterasu! Now don't struggle!" I continued undressing her. My mind suddenly started to be filled with a strange euphoria that I never had before once I had finished. I started undressing myself. When I got down to my boxers, she stopped my once again.

"Please...don't so this!" _Oh sweet Izanami, what have I done?! Why did I say 'anything' to him?! Oh please, is it too late to call for help?!_

"It IS too late. 10,005 years too late." I got my boxers off, and laid her flat on the ground. She was absolutely terrified. And I was loving every moment of it.

I climbed on top of her and started to explore her body. She really was beautiful. She had a certain charm that no other goddess had that I knew at the time. I didn't know what I was doing at some point, and one of my hands reached for one of her breasts and gave it a good squeeze. This caused her to gasp, and I took the opportunity to plunge myself at her neck. I savored the saltiness of her skin as I traveled about her neck, until I touched a sensitive part of it, causing a moan to escape her lips. Once I was finished with her neck, I slowly made my way to one of her breasts, and started sucking on it. I used the opposite hand to knead and fiddle with the other breast. She started bucking and moaning. I can tell she was trying not to scream. I wanted to hear her scream so badly. I actually bit down on the breast in my mouth and squeezed the one in my hand, and she let out a very loud and pained scream. Once she stopped screaming, I released both breasts, and brought my face to hers. She was looking pained and scared. I was having the time of my life. One of my hands traveled down her body and started stroking her womanhood. Immediately, her eyes widened. _Oh, Izanagi...Please...Don't do this, Anubis! Please! Oh please, don't! Anything but this!_ I was enjoying how wet she was getting. Her thoughts became louder and more urgent. Then, she grabbed my hand.

"Anubis! Stop this at once!"

I took my free hand and sat her up. "I can either make you feel somewhat pained, or..." My usually trim and well kept nails became sharp and vicious claws, and I buried them in her bare back. She cried out in utter pain. I slowly brought my claws down her back, making nice and deep cuts on her back, imagining how red my claws will be when I bring them up. Making my way down, I slowly closed my fingers around her spine, earning me even more screams of agony. Once I got midway down her back, I took my claws out and brought them in front of our faces. "...I can make you feel true pain." I licked my claws like a killer licks his knife. She was absolutely horrified, and I loved it all.

"...Fine. I'll be good..."

"That's what I thought you would say. Now let's get to the main act." I pressed my manhood against her innocence. "If there are no more objections."

"No..." I laid her back down.

Slowly, I inserted myself in her, rewarding me with a long moan from her. Hard to tell if it was discomfort or pleasure. Maybe it was both. I reached a bump and couldn't proceed any further. I pulled back and thrusted forward with all of my might. Amaterasu's face became contorted with discomfort. Normally, you would wait for your partner to recover, but that would be the nice thing to do. Instead, I immediately began going in and out as fast and as hard as I could. Amaterasu's groans became shouts, and from shouts to screams.

"Anubi-AHHH! Please! Stopstopstopstop!" I was torturing her. This poor maiden was in a unique form of pain, and there was no one to save her.

"An...ANUBIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Finally, she had tightened around me as she went into an orgasm. In effect, it gave me the nudge needed for me to go into my own orgasm,

Finally, it was over. I collapsed on top of her, both of us panting. After perhaps half a minute, I got myself dressed, and ran to a pond a little deeper in the woods. I fell back into the water, and let myself fall back. I closed my eyes and allowed the cool water to wash me clean. I lost track of time, and might've even fallen asleep in the water, for I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the edge of the pond, looking at a furious Susano'O.

"You! It was you, wasn't it?!"

"M...Me...? What did I do?" I was still half asleep. I honestly wanted to fall back into the pond and rest more.

"You have defiled my dear sister!"

"I did what...What do you mean?"

"Do not play ignorant, mutt! I know it was you!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, What did I do? And why are you sure it's me?"

"My sister has told me everything. She told me how you had defiled her and cut through her back!"

"Ah that. I won't deny that I did, but you must understand something: She has given me permission to do as I please. She told me, and I quote, 'I'll do anything!'"

"...You vile beast! You swine! You mistake of nature!"

"Your words. They hurt. What is wrong with simply being a man to a fair maiden?"

Susano'O, at a loss for how to respond, simply punched me in the gut, kneed my head, and threw me back in the pond. I must have lost consciousness, for I woke up in the arms of a concerned Horus.

"Eldest Brother! Eldest Brother! Are you alright?!"

"Horus...Yes, I'm fine." I stood up. "Gah..."

"Here! Let me help!" He wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders and started helping me walk. What a good kid.

"Thanks..."

I won, yet I lost that day. That becomes the basis of the rest of my life. At first I win, then something happens, and I lose. Caught in an eternal cycle of victory and defeat. And it will never get old.

-Anubis


	3. No concern to Spare

**CREDIT WHERE IT'S DO. THE BEGINNING PART HAS MOSTLY BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY THEUNNAMEDSTRANGE, REVISED AND EXPANDED BY ME. I KNOW HE TOLD ME NOT TO CHANGE WHAT HE SENT, BUT I WANTED TO ANYWAY. =P**

So by now you have read the first two parts of this story. That means there is one last brother who hasn't told you anything. And as that said brother, it is my lone duty to...Oh the heck with trying to be fancy with these intros! I'm not good at being detailed like the other bros.

Top o' the morning. I'm Horus. Or Joshua if you're a silly mortal. I'm the youngest of three brothers. And, you know, I'm a god, just like my bros. Some family, huh? Anyway, you've probably read the tales told by my brothers, and that terrible terrible rape scene by Eldest Brother. But you're probably here to hear my end of the rope. Or maybe not. If not, what the fowl are you doing here?! (Heh heh. "Fowl." It's funny because I was a bird man...Yeah I'm not good at jokes.)

Anyway, it was after I helped Eldest Brother back to the house. You know, the one we were trapped in (it wasn't so bad since now that we could, you know, LEAVE). I set him down lying on the couch in the first room, and he soon fell asleep. What a lazy bum! I sat down on the couch opposite of him and started thinking. About what? None of your business! Pretty soon, Uke-mochi came in through the front door to pay a visit. Dang it I forgot to lock the door again!

"Oh...Uke-mochi! Fancy meeting you here..."

"Hey Horus..." I could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Something bothering ya?"

"Yes quite."

"Oh please, do tell." You know, any concerned boyfriend would've said something less blunt and in a more soothing manner, but 10,000 years in captivity does things to your morals. I've lost mine in that time span. I just can't care, no matter how hard I try, about how my actions and tone affect others. To this day, I can't.

"Well...I just hate that Ammy cooped you three up here, but I really didn't have a choice..." Her expression lifted something. The look on her eye told me she had a devilish idea.

"Hm?"

"I got it!"

"Got what?"

"Lemme tell you a secret. Ammy is a lesbian. I can seduce her!"

She couldn't be serious. "Uke-mochi...You devilishly wonderful genious!"

She kissed me, and it lasted for about a minute or so before she broke away. I'll be honest, I wanted to last another minute. "I'll see you later." She rushed out the door.

"...She's too kind to you." I jumped at my the sound of my half-stoned brother. "You're a very sociopathic child. She should know that you don't care about how she feels."

I faced Anubis. "Shut up! You make me sound like you! I'm nothing like you, Anny! I care about her!"

"But how about how she feels?" He gave a light chuckle and a small smile, until his breathing began to slow and lighten. I guess he was asleep? Was he even asleep before when I laid him down?! What the hey, man?!

Not long after, it was only like a half an hour, she came back, looking both victorious and concerned.

"So?"

"It was so easy! I just got her drunk, showed her some leg, and she toppled over me!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"But...she said something unsettling."

"Huh? What'd she say?"

"She said it wasn't her choice but to do it. Isis told her."

Mother?! No, it couldn't be true! "Mother?! Why would she do that?!"

She simply shrugged. "But she said she'd try to reason with her. She also told me that your brother did...terrible things to her..."

"I know. He told me the details on the way here." I shuddered. I wish he didn't tell, but I DID ask him about what happened. "But this is great!"

"I know!" We kissed again...vigorously.! I poured my love and passion into this moment. Then my hand kinda moved by itself and reached up her skirt. I wanted it so badly right then, but she stopped me before I could do anything. "Not now! Not here! She probably told me off for tricking her! We can do it later."

"Oh come on! Why you gotta be so sexy, babe?!"

She smirked at me. "Love you~." She kissed my cheek and left.

"...Heh heh. Nothing like me, huh?" I jumped and faced Anubis again. "You may even be worse than me." He opened his eyes and sat up. "Tell me, why is it that what I did is wrong when you attempted to do the same yourself?" He was looking at me tauntingly.

"Simple. I didn't go on. I didn't do it against her will. And most importantly, I DIDN'T DO IT TO SOMEONE I HATED JUST TO MAKE HER FEEL A HORRID PAIN, YOU HEARTLESS BASTA-"

"Stop!"

I was panting in anger! I couldn't stand the boy in front of me. If I knew how, I would've killed him as slowly and painfully as possible.

"...Your words...So bitter and filled with malice...Why do you hate me...brother?"

"...Shut up. I am not like you!"

"No...You truly are worse...Oh I don't feel so good..."

"Yeah right. You're probably just trying get me to feel bad for you!"

"Horus...Please...Help me...I beg...of...you..." He stopped moving, I touched his skin. It was warm, but it quickly turned cold. For a moment, a dark energy came out of the ground and spiraled up his body.

I spoke in our native tongue, but here's the translation. "Anpu...Anpu! Awaken! Darkness riddles your body! You must awaken, or it may become your true demise! Anpu! I beg of you! Awaken! Anpu!" Yeah a lot more sophisticated than in your tongue, huh? That's how I roll.

Anubis started bucking and groaning. He sounded uncomfortable. He, too started speaking in our native tongue. "The Lord of the Underworld..."

"Anpu! What ails you?!"

"I am...selected to assist him...he requests my presence..."

"When must you respond to this?"

"Soon...A few years..." The darkness entered his third eye as he groaned. Then he laid there, not moving.

"...Eldest Brother? Are you ok?"

No answer. I picked him up and set him back on the couch. This time I sat on the opposite end of the couch. Just to make sure nothing ELSE crazy happened next.

Someone entered the door. "Oh Luuuuucy~. I'm home~." That would be Second Brother.

"Oey, Seth." Yes I made that sound.

"Ey! A thought occurred to me about names. We really SHOULD have mortal names."

"I got mine. It's Joshua."

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna be...Oh geez what SHOULD it be?"

"Ummmmm...How's about Bretto?"

"Eh that sounds cool for now. Anyway, I heard about Ammy."

"So you did."

"Is it true?!"

"Yeah."

"So she IS a lesbian!" Ok THAT made my day. I thought he was talking about Eldest Brother. But not at all!

"Yepyepyep."

"...Geez what happened to Anny? He looks wiped!"

I thought it best not to tell him about the darkness. "He got slugged by Susano'O pretty bad. He's STILL out for the count from it."

"I see. Poor guy. I guess that's what he gets for raping his sis. Can't blame the guy."

"I guess."

"Welp, I'm gonna go take a nap. Night, shrimp." He walked off. Good ol' Seth. Tries to change, barely succeeds. But hey. That's just how life is. Ya win some, ya lose some and all that jazz.

-Horus


	4. Guilty Love

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY THEUNNAMEDSTRANGER. REVISIONS BY ME.**

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's ANNY! ...Yeah...Anyway...

Since Horus got a stab at this story I thought I'd take my stab again, then Horus will take another stab then we're gonna put this on hold for a bit, the publisher of this series needs to catch up on her other projects. When we come back we'll probably give Seth another go. (Or not. Depending on my mood. ;-) )

Anyway, it was just a couple days after what I...did...to Amaterasu. Over the past couple days since doing it, something came over me. I soon realized it was guilt, an emotion I never felt before over anything! You see, I had never genuinely raped someone before Amaterasu. Well I have but I usually just used my longsword (heh heh. Longsword) and jammed it up the victim's butt-hole (hehe. I said butt). I never genuinely abused someone sexually before. During the whole ordeal, I had gained full satisfaction, but now I wish I could just go back and not even try for it. What I couldn't wrap my head around is how she let me do it like that. She could've fought me off when I was undressing her. She's fought naked plenty of times, and she's at least 20 ranks above me. Plus I was shocked at how little it took for her to stop resisting, she was acting weak...that wasn't like her.

I was taking a stroll through the woods attempting to clear my mind of the guilt and wonder of being chosen to assist the lord of the underworld, and then I found her, sitting in the exact same spot I found her when I raped her. But she wasn't meditating. She was sitting there, staring straight forward with bloodshot eyes. She glanced in my direction and backpedaled away from me. This made me feel even worse, and normally I liked when people were afraid of me! I hate guilt!

"Ammy, I want to talk to you...!" I took a step towards her and she was backed against a boulder, trembling.

"Go away!" Her voice was shaky. I just wanted to comfort her and tell her it's going to be fine so badly right then.

"Amaterasu, I'm sorry!" I felt my lips tremble and my chest getting heavy.

"You're sorry?! I'll believe that when Yamato-no-Orochi flies!"

I suddenly felt something exit my eye and run down my cheek, I wiped it up and gave it a lick. It was a tear. I was...crying...I have only cried once before in my life! The only tears I ever shed are from allergies, or when someone hits me in the nose (Because it's a natural body response to shed tears when someone socks you in the nose). But I never...ever...not since the day we were sealed...had shed any tears of sorrow or emotional pain in my life. (Yeah forget what Seth said about me on the day he gorged Horus' eye out. He lied to you there.)

"Anny, are you...crying?" She sounded concerned. I couldn't hold it any longer. As if all the tears I held in for so long came back with a vengeance, I burst into tears, covering my face in utter shame.

"Oh, Anny!" Amaterasu stood up and ran to me "Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

"Gimme a minute! Gimme a Ra-Forsaken minute!" She stepped away, I sat down and cried. It felt good to finally let out all my emotion. But at the same time it felt like complete $4!7 to show such weakness.

She sat down by me and patted my back "There there..." Her voice was now a soothing whisper. "Let it out...It's ok, now...You're ok..."

When I finally squeezed the last few sobs out, she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped my eyes. I felt a certain peace wash over me. I felt better than I had in the centuries of resisting the urge to cry. She gently scratched me behind the ears to comfort me. I let out a low growl of slight pleasure that made her giggle.

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"...Thank you...for comforting me...even after what I did..."

"Well, it's clear you regret it. So I'll happily help you get it out of your system." She smiled at me.

"What I canNOT understand is why you so willingly let me do that to you. Why didn't you fight back? You've fought naked before. You could've been able to counter me while I was undressing you! So why didn't you?"

"Well I did say I'd do anything. So I kept my word."

"But still..."

"Well, I haven't been entirely honest with you."

"Huh?"

"Hathor told me how you'd been sexually frustrated (Darn you, Hathor!) and how you might target me. And I knew that if I tried to fight you off, both of your brothers would end up on the raping end of your sword. So I both did a favor to you and took one for the team for your brothers. And..." Her expression changed to guilt. (Heh. Lot of guilt in this chapter. So much that it's in the title.)

"...What? And what?"

"I...kind of enjoyed it."

"Y-You what?!"

She nodded. I have never heard of a rape victim say she enjoyed it.

"You...enjoyed me...raping you...Then why did you protest and resist so much?!"

"Because I knew that it arouses you when your victims resist."

"Then why did you tell Susano'O?"

"I didn't. I fell unconscious when you were done with me. Had I been able to stay conscious, I would have cleaned myself, gotten dressed, and attempted to keep him from knowing that it ever happened. But instead he found me cold and naked, woke me up and demanded me to tell him what happened. I didn't know how I could lie to him, so I had to tell the truth." You know, in retrospect, it would've been hard to hide the claw marks I left on your back. Never brought that up, though.

"Wow...you, uh...you were very beautiful..."

"Heh...thanks" She blushed. Then I kissed her gently. She hardly reacts. She only kissed back, allowing me to do whatever. I wormed my fingered through the locks of her hair slowly, rewarding me with muffled moans that would never escape our lips. Sound moans of slight pleasure. She wormed her fingers through the tangled mess of my hair, and fiddled with the tips of my ears. We soon broke away.

"Wait, aren't you a lesbian?" Pretending to sleep when your brother's girlfriend is around really pays off.

"I can be straight for you."

"I see. Oh. And this never happened!"

"My lips are sealed."

"Good. I'll find a way to break this to everyone. For now, you and I are secret lovers." I kissed her cheek, and stood up. "I'll see you later." I walked off into the forest. I felt completely at peace. In fact, I felt love. And a smile on my face. A perfectly content smile on my face...Sigh...Then why was my life so miserable soon after?

-Anubis

A/N: Yeah short chapter, but this one sent to me was so good, I didn't wanna add too much into this one.


	5. Highs and lows

**THIS ENTRY CONTAINS SEX, NOT FOR THE KIDDIES.**

Peaks and valleys. Highs and lows. Pick your friends. Not your-*shot*...Anyway.

You may recall from chapter 3 that I made a move on Uke-mochi and she stopped me. That isn't the first time. She's been doing it for about a week now. I know you're all going "Oh boo-hoo", but I can get sexually frustrated easily! And so does she, which is what surprised me. Come to think, everyone but Seth seems to get frustrated easily.

But anyway. One night, when I was reading up a nice little book, Uke-mochi came down the stairs. How the bake sale did she get upstairs? She beckoned to me with a rather seductive finger. I put down the book and followed curiously. When we got into my room I was almost knocked off my feet as the intoxicating scent of jasmine filled my nostrils. The bed was covered in red silk, and the lights had been dimmed a rather large amount. I suddenly felt drowsy.

"What is...?"

"This is what I've been holding you off for." I felt her push me onto the bed. I sat up only to find her on top of me.

"Mmm..." The lust in her eyes and voice was tremendous. I remember our first time when we were young. (It was shortly after our release. 5 years feels so long now.) She had much lust in her face for such an age, and it was like seeing it all over again. I was in such a trance that I didn't even realize she was stripping in front of me. Now that she was naked, I felt an erection pop right up, faster than you could fire a gun. She undressed me and kissed my neck. She rolled over and said, "You first..." Oh how she taunts me!

I climbed onto her, and trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, down her collarbone to her breast. During our first time, her chest was so flat that she didn't need a bra. Now the small, but mouth-watering breasts before me were something to behold. I began to suck on her breast, this of course made her moan. I felt her squeeze her legs together, she was obviously wet from this. Good. I began to rub her other breast with my left hand, and with my right I began to stroke her inner thigh. I got dangerously close to her soaking entrance before skipping it entirely She let out an impatient moan. I decided to stop teasing her and I licked down her stomach before getting to her practically sopping wet womanhood. I began kissing and sucking on it before I plunged my tongue in. She let out a very loud and lewd squeal. I began to thrust my tongue in and out, I soon closed my lips around her opening. She was bucking and moaning. She was higher than Cloud 9, even! Eventually I drove her to climax. She gripped at my hair as I felt a sweet, creamy substance pour into my mouth. I happily swallowed it. I sat up.

"Horus...That...Was just...Mmmm..."

I sat her up and I brought my face to hers, looking at her fondly. "You know, I don't know about other girls, but you are the most delicious woman to behold the Earth." I slowly licked her neck gently, causing her to moan and giggle. Her skin had a buttery taste from her sweat. You think I'm kidding? Ask Anubis. He's licked her before. Heh heh. Dogs. Well, Jackals, but anyway. "How do I get both the perfect woman AND the perfect snack at once?" We both giggled. It couldn't be helped that she was tasty. It's who she is.

Suddenly, she pushed me right onto the bed, looming over me. "You know...I know about your nature. I know you're mocked by your brother for it. But you know what? ^%#! him! You're mine! And let know one say otherwise!" She kissed me hard. As I kissed back, my hands were trying to settle on a part of her curved body, but I couldn't think clear enough to do so.

She grabbed my erection and rubbed it against her entrance. The small amount of friction made me shiver. She pushed the tip in before letting go and allowing her hips to do the rest. She then pulled me into a hot French kiss as her hips began to move wildly back and forth, not caring about rhythm. I began to rub her breast to double her pleasure. This blissfully wonderful feeling was incredible. It was a shocking euphoria. My mind was everywhere, I couldn't think straight. Our tongue swirling in a joyful dance as she pleasured the both of us.

After a half hour of love making, with multiple orgasms, we finished off with a huge and messy simultaneous one. She rolled off of me as I pulled the silk sheet over out sweaty, naked bodies. You bet your life I was exhausted. Though I was glad she held off on me. All of my sexual frustration vented out in one giant marathon.

"Dear gods I love you..." I murmured.

She smirked. "You're welcome." She nuzzled close to me and we both fell dead asleep.

That night, I had a terrifying dream. I seemed to wake up, and everything was normal. But then Uke Faced me with dead white skin and unblinking eyes. I fell out of bed, shaking. Then her mouth opened wide. Bats flew out and spiders crawled out. I looked up to see Anubis grinning at me. "I knew you'd come, Horus." He chuckled, and he climbed on top of me, looking at me with hungry eyes. He bit into my arm viciously. I could feel every bite as he ate me. I tried to scream, but no dice. I tried to struggle, but I couldn't move. All I could do was watch as I was eaten alive...

"Horus...Horus...JOSHUA!" My eyes flew open to see Anubis, hands on my face in a protective manner.

_What is it?_

_You were about to nom on your girl!_

I couldn't understand what that meant. At least he took his hands off me. About time ya little...

_Ok, so why are you here?_

_I was getting your clothes. You'll get them back when you wake up._ He took our clothes. He looked at me, and gave me a great sadistic grin just before exiting...

"Something wrong?" Uke was looking at me somewhat annoyed, but very tired. Why did I think I was married then? Sure felt like that'd be appropriate for the moment. Hehe.

"...It's nothing. Go back to sleep." I lied down and wrapped an arm around her.

But when I did, the nightmare just continued.

"...GET UP, YOU BUM!" I jumped and nearly fell out of bed the next morning. Seth was laughing hysterically. "Man you're a funny guy! Come on get dressed."

"Uke...where is she?"

"Well...downstairs. Now come on!" I got dressed and ran downstairs. There she was.

"Ah there you are. Just in time. I need to go now." We kissed. "I love you."

"Love you more."

And with that, she left.

"...Man why do you get the hot chick?!" Seth was super jealous. I think.

"Because I'm sexy." And I was rewarded with a slap on the back of my head from Eldest Brother.

"Yeah right."

"Eldest Brother...? What did you do to me last night?" He looked at me sternly. It was a "don't bring that up or else" look. Seth was just plainly confused.

We would never bring up that night. Ever. Any attempts to bring it up were crushed and ignored immediately. It was like a taboo, but it may be the best time in history, if ya know what I mean. Phew. Nothing could ever make me forget that night, for however good and evil it was. Pleasant and painful. Beautiful and horrifying...What a night, huh? Heh heh. That's how we roll in the House of Abunai.

-Horus

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_SUPRISE~! ... Too soon? Eh heh heh... My bad. ^_^, -Seth_


	6. The Runaway Abunai

SUPRISE~! ...It lost its charm at the end of last chapter, huh? I'm so sad now. T_T

ANYway, emociconsawoozitz aside, it's about time I got back to writing this darn journal! Horus and Anubis have been hogging it the whole time! I mean, I know I used to be a bad guy, but now I've converted from evil god to more of a trollish god. (Yeah, that's right. Still doing mischief and chaos without doing evil. Aren't I a genius?) But does that automatically mean I can't have any journal time? It saddens me. :-(

...Ok I'm way off topic. It was about six years after the birth of Thomas Jefferson...Gotcha! XD

Ok, FOR REAL, it was six weeks after the events of the chapter 2. Big brother had been more cheerful since around that time, give or take a day or two. For six weeks, he had been greeting us with a small smile, and he one time give us a hug. Little brother was actually very happy for him, but I was suspicious. It took him 10,005 years for him to wake up and realize he wasn't acting like a big brother for the longest time.

"Big brother? What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean, Second Brother? What troubles you?"

"You've been far too happy lately. Who are you and where's my real older brother?"

"Quit kidding around. And make sure you [Insert My Chore of the Day Here] today. Got it?"

"Got it..." And that would be the end of every attempt to ask him what's up. It's so strange.

However, one night, I was passing big brother's room, when I heard two voices coming from the room! One was Anny's,and the other was a female voice.

"Anny, it's far time you told them. They're your brothers! You should trust them!" I looked into the keyhole and saw Amaterasu sitting with big brother on the bed.

"I know I should, but Youngest Brother is a bit off-the-top with that kind of stuff, and Second Brother would never let me hear the end of it."

"But if you never tell them, how can we be more open about it? You should go them now." Wait...

"I feel like Second Brother wouldn't understand. He's never truly had a lover. He might feel left alone." Big brother...

"Yeah. And how long will it take for him to find one? He's SETH! He may never find one! Listen. If you tell them now, he'll strive to find a girlfriend, too. It won't hurt to try."

"...You're right, Ammy. Sigh. As usual." Amaterasu gently pushed him onto the bed, both of them silently chuckling. Then they kissed each other right on the lips! In front of my very eyes! If this was an anime, I would had the most epic nosebleed moment in the history of ever. They soon broke away, smiling at each other. Anubis glanced in my direction. Big brother then got up and slammed the door open right in my face! "What the hey, man?! Your mind is picturing us like we were in some Yaoi Manga!" Eh heh heh...Oops. Forgot about the third eye bizz.

"Well what are you doing with her?! You WANT Susano'O to beat you again?!"

"He doesn't know. In fact, you're the first one to find out."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You heard my reason."

"That's not good enough!"

"Too bad!"

"...Yes...It is too bad..." I felt mischief flood onto my face, a huge grin ripping my face in two. "BecausehereIgo!" I ran away as fast as I could. I ran down the many halls of the house, trying to find an exit. Every window was locked, and the only entrance to the backyard leads to my garden, which is closed off. I ran upstairs and hid in the storage room. I held my breath and cleared my mind. Big brother was hot on my trail, I knew it.

"Seeeeeeth~? Where are you~?" Oh man! I shut my eyes tightly. If he found me, I may as well be dead! "...Seth? Really! Where are you?! I'm starting to worry...SETH!" He ran out. And after he was out of earshot, I climbed out of my hiding spot, and ran to Horus's room. His room smelled of vanilla and...love juices? It was a sickly sweet smell. Well, so was the vanilla, but you can clearly tell the difference. I never liked vanilla. It always was a suspicious smell.

I opened the window and breathed in deep. Then, I jumped out, and landed on my feet. Then I ran off as fast as I could. I lost him! I ran...and ran...and ran...and ran. I found myself running lost in the forest. I never saw this part before. It was dark and thick. I eventually stopped and sat under a grand tree, exhausted. I closed my eyes..._What am I gonna do? Big brother will never find me. I'm so lost now..._

"He...Hello?" My eyes snapped open and the touch of someone's thin fingers tugging my shirt. I looked to the source of the touch. It was a redhead chick a little younger in rags. "Spare...some food?"

"Wish I could. I don't have any. But my home should be in a straight path...I think?

"You don't so...sound sure."

"I'm not."

"I see..."

"...It's a pity to see someone so skinny. Why don't you come home with me?"

"Home...? Aren't you a runaway...?"

"I suppose...But I'm getting rather frightened. I've never really gone into the forest. I actually grew up in a desert."

"Oh really...? Was...it hard...to live?"

"Actually, it was a bit hard to die." Yeah, I know that I kinda got killed by Horus harpooning my head, but regardless...What? I got better.

"Oh..."

"Now come on. Let's see if we can't find home."

So we walked on. And by we, I mean me as I carried her. She was too weak to move. At some point, she was mumbling in pain, and I put her down.

"Where does it hurt?"

"..."

"If you don't tell me, I'll have to search myself."

"..."

"Alright, then. You had it coming." I knelt down and started searching her body. She had bruises all over her main body, the front of her legs, and her elbows. I looked in her mouth, and I honestly shudder at what I saw. Her neck was like a worn-out coat: It's seen much use there. When I was going to check the last place I wanted to, between the legs, she grabbed both of my arms and looked at me in fear.

"Please...Don't..."

"...You poor thing. You've been assaulted many times, haven't you?" I could see why men would want to, though. She was rather cute. In fact...

"They...They paid me to let them do as they please with me..." Ah so THAT'S the reason. Little brother would be SO pissed with her, it'd be scary. He hates harlots with an undying passion. "I had no choice...I have no money for food...I...I had to eat the babies I had..." She crippled on to me and started bawling. "Their spirits won't leave me be! I have no sleep! And the men keep coming! They do so many despicable things to me! Please! Help me!"

Once she finally stopped crying, I picked her back and continued walking.

"Do you know...where we're going?"

"No idea at all."

"...I am Pandora...reborn...I remember my old life...It was bad...but this life is worse. So many crimes I've responsible for...I have too much guilt on my shoulders."

"Is that so, Pandora? She who released the world's evil. I am Seth, god of the desert and storms. And the lord of Chaos. But I don't go by Seth...I've started to hate my name..."

"Really...? Why?"

"...Seth was an evil, evil man. He caused much destruction...I don't want to be that man anymore. I've tried...I've genuinely tried. But I find myself drifting back to him...Call me Bretto...Please."

"Ok..."

"Do you still go by Pandora, even though you've been reborn?"

"My name is 'Harlot' in the village I ran from. They never knew my name. I know I look very different, but I never thought about a name, so I guess I kept my old one." She sounded stronger now. More confident.

"How horrible!"

I kept walking. Eventually, I walked into a small town.

"Seems I went the wrong way. Heh heh." A man in his late 30s walked up to me. He looked at Pandora with a craving look.

"Ah you have returned to us, my daughter."

"..."

"Something wrong?"

"Stop looking at her like that."

"Hmm?"

"I see that look in your eye. You're a lustful man and should burn for the thoughts in your head right now! Burn!" Villagers were starting to look our way. "You lustful man! She is a mere young woman, and you look at her like a husband looks at his wife in the heat of the moment!" I've got the whole village watching me. "You should be ashamed!"

"Hey now wait a minute young boy-"

I felt mischief flood my face once again. Oh man. Sometimes I impress myself. "Wait for what? You're already doing it." I felt a big smirk on my face.

"...Huh?"

"I wonder...Is it her you're looking at...or me?" Oh man. This was gonna be great!

"...HUH?!" Everyone in town was looking at the guy, the moods mixed with mockery and confusion. I hope he had a wife. Wouldn't that be just amazing?

"That lustful look..." I put Pandora down. "You're looking at my crotch! Stop that." I feigned a nervous smile. Believe it or not, I'm bi-sexual. I've had plenty of practice seducing men. I knew all the steps. Ladies, I'll make a guide later.

"Wha-...You...Shut up, you gay little-"

I walked up to him, and I got really close to his face, trying to give my best seductive look. "You don't have to be nervous. Let's go find a private place. I'll give you a mouthful." I honestly I can't believe I did this with a straight face! I disgust me!

"Shut up! I'm only interested in giving that ***beep* **by you a mouthfu-" He covered his mouth.

I felt my Cheshire grin grow on my face. The very same grin I gained from gorging out Horus' eye out. "What was that now?" If there were anyone not looking, that outburst had everyone looking at this guy.

"What did he say?!"

"How disgraceful!"

"That's his daughter?! What a ***beep*** that guy is!"

"I can't believe him! He's a pedophile!"

I started to get angry. "Hey now! This man isn't her only assaulter! All those who joined him, please step forward." No one did. "...NOW!" My voice echoed, filled with anger. Several men stepped forward. "...I am going to live here from now on, and if she tells me that someone assaulted her, whether you paid her or not, is gonna have to get through me! Got it?!" Everyone nodded quickly. "Good."

The man spoke up again. "Look! Just who do you think you are?!"

"...Who am I?"

"Yes!"

"My name is Abunai. Bretto Seth Abunai."

"...Abunai...Ah! Now I remember. I heard the oldest of the Abunai brothers assaulted a goddess!"

"So?"

"Tell me. How is that possible. There are no such things as gods and goddesses." ...That hurt.

"...I suppose her beauty was that of a goddess. Since you're an infidel." I then beat the tar out of him and he ran out of town.

"...Thank you...Bretto." Pandora was standing and holding my hand.

"Not a problem."

Just for the record, I'm about to tell a very...VERY emotional part of my lifetime. So I may get out of character and a bit lovey-dovey here. But I'll do my best to stay chipper.

That night, I slept soundly in bed, Pandora in the bed next to me. Then my dream began...

I couldn't open my eyes, they were tightly shut. But then I felt them, a pair of soft lips pressed against mine. I almost immediately recognized them. I simply allowed it to happen, somehow not having enough strength to kiss back. I wanted to, though. I wanted to bring the lips' owners down to the bed and kiss them with a burning passion. I felt the lips leave my own, and gathered enough energy to open my eyes. I saw her, beautiful as ever. Ezekiel _(History note: Ezekiel is a fallen angel from the Book of Enoch, she is goddess of storms and has a fondness for pigs, much like Seth -TheUnnamedStranger). _She was on top of me, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Sister...you're alive!" Yeah, she's my sister. Egyptians were known for incest, you know. It's to prevent sharing the land and wealth. Aren't we greedy?

"Brother...How I missed you."

"What happened? Where have you been for so long?"

"Do not worry about that. Just be happy I am here now."

"Oh sister, why do you never tell me anything?"

She chuckled and climbed off of me. She went to Pandora's bed and looked at her. "..."

"What bothers you, sister?"

"It's this girl.

"Do not worry, sister. We are friends. Nothing more."

"I would not be so sure, Hathor has told me of her crush on you, that is why I came back."

"I will let her down easy. Do not be worried." She may be cute, but I would never do anything to her. Not after what she's been through. I couldn't even kiss her cheek.

"Thank you brother, I'm afraid I must go, but soon you will see me again. I promise." She vanished. Sigh.

I lay back down and closed my eyes, but then the sound of swords clashing awoke me. I grumbled and looked out the window to see, of all people, Tsukuyomi and Susano'O fighting. Big Brother was unconscious behind Tsukuyomi, and Amaterasu was kneeled beside him, looking distraught. I slipped out of the house through the window and casually walked up behind Tsukuyomi.

"Sup?"

"Oy"

"Why're you fighting?"

"Because crazy McNuggets (Come at me, Micky D's! B-) ) over here started stabbing Anny. Just thought I'd stop all the violence." Obvious sarcasm, Tsukuyomi loves to cause chaos. That's why we're tight.

"Ah, can I help?"

"That would be nice."

I blew Susano'O into the horizon with a swift flick of the wrist. We both turned to find that Ammy and Anubis were gone. I suppose they made their escape. Good. I don't want him to find me.

"Well bye." He started to walk off.

"Oy wait!" I grabbed his shoulder.

He groaned. "Seth for the last time I'm not gonna marry you! Give it up!"

"No no not that!" Yes, I once proposed to Tsukuyomi...maybe twice...alright three times.

"Then tell me. And make it snappy!"

"Pop open some cold ones, we might be here a bit."

He popped open two gourds of sake, I told him the entire story. He listened carefully. Great thing about Tsukuyomi. He acts as big of a troll as I am, but if you've got a problem, he'll listen. Despite the fact that his earthly appearance made him look like a drug dealer who stole a fortune teller's robe.

"I see..."

"Don't tell anyone!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Good point"

"Be seeing you" He strolled off, I promptly snuck back through the window, back into bed, then I fell asleep. Honestly. Can't a guy get some peace and quiet anymore...Says the god of chaos.

For the next five years, I was living peacefully in that town with Pandora. I lived with Pandora, the two of us best friends. For five years, we were happy. I did honest work on the fields, and made a good living. She worked as a maid, and was treated wonderfully ever since my arrival. She never had to worry again. She slept easy. The start...and end of my reformation. The happiest five years of my life. I wish they never ended...But I suppose that's life, huh?

-Seth


End file.
